Fate won't allow it
by night time sprite
Summary: After their journey ended Fuu, Jin, and Mugen all seperated. However... as Mugen once said....No matter how hard we try, looks like fates gonna keep on throwing us back together. rated Teen for later chapters along with JinFuu fairly soon.
1. Hitsuzen

Author: NightSprite

Summary: At the end of the Journey Fuu, Jin, and Mugen all seperated. However...as Mugen once said "No matter how hard we try, fates just gonna keep onthrowing us together"

Disclaimer: Now matter how much I wish I did I will never own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters. They belong to Geneon so there are you happy now!

Chapter one

Hitsuzen

He walked carefully, each step precise, calculated and perfectly balanced though he had not conscious thought of this. _His_ steps were careless and wide, his body held a stance of "Yeh I'm a little odd, whatcha gonna do about it huh?". She was the one who had changed the most. Though her face was light-hearted and she smiled, her footsteps were heavy as if she wanted to turn right back around an run.

It had been a week since they departed, her journey over, their task done. Each had discovered what the were searching for. For Fuu the samurai, for Jin friendship, and for Mugen a sense of calm. Then they had departed from each other's company with the new knowledge and experience of their journey. Fuu wondered behind her pretty smile if their steps were heavy too. If Mugen missed her plank figure and if Jin missed her chatter.

Momo poked out from between the folds of her kimono and let out a little "Ee!" It looked around as if half expecting the others to be there. But they weren't and Fuu patted Momo's head with a sigh "No, their not here Momo….don't worry we can get on just fine without them." If the small flying squirrel could sigh it would have as it retreated back into it's warm cozy den. It snuggled between her breasts and rested there.

She stopped in an inn as she arrived the at town she had been walking towards. The inn keeper smiled at her and ushered her in. She smiled back a little hesitantly before asking "Excuse me sir, but would you mind if I worked here for a little while. I could really use the money so pretty please?" The innkeeper held his whiskered chin in thought "I guess I could….just serve food and pick up plates and send them to the back to be washed. Just a few days mind you." Fuu's eyes glittered "Oh thank you! I'll work really hard I promise!" The innkeeper couldn't help but smile as he handed her a waist-apron and a strip of cloth to tie her sleeves back.

Fuu began immediately and the innkeeper couldn't help but notice that his business immediately picked up with all the young men in the village wanting to order things only from her. It wasn't often a foreign girl appeared in their village, so far out in the middle of no where. Fuu unwittingly did all that she was asked without a clue of the boys' true intentions. She just smiled and said "Coming right up sir."

The innkeeper held his chin again in thought and smiled wondering if he could convince her to stay a week or two. He then looked to his right and noticed the growing pile of dirty dishes. He yelled into the back room "Hey buddy, c'mon we got a lotta dishes and cups up here so speed it up"

Jin stepped out of the back with his sleeves tied and carrying a basket of clean dishes, cups, and bowls. He set it down and looked at the innkeeper questioningly "Why is it that business has suddenly picked up…is there an official coming through?" The innkeeper waved away the suggestion "Nah, nah…it's the new girl that just dropped in today….all the guys in town are emptying their wallets, not many girls come through here ya know"

Jin took the basket of dirty dishes without a glance to the front of the inn where Fuu was currently serving a group of young men who were asking where she came from. He simply nodded and went back into the back room, and to his buckets of soapy and clear water. His face was solemn as he thought of the girl he had left behind at those crossroads. He missed her he wasn't going to lie, and he missed the friend and rival he had left there too and wondered about him. Did they wonder about him? Were they in different towns doing similar jobs to what he was doing now? He over the dishes carefully. He still wasn't wearing glasses having lost them in the battle with the shogunite's assassin and he still wasn't quite used to not having them.

He heard a commotion in the plum orchard that was across the small stream that ran behind the inn. It sounded like who ever had been picking the plums (no doubt newly hired) had done damage to the trees. He looked up for a moment before hearing the inn-keeper's call to hurry and he went back to the dishes.

Mugen yelled at the top of his lungs brandishing his new sword. "DAMN IT I DID THE JOB NOW PAY ME!" The other man who was unarmed and quite a bit less tall and more round yelled back just as loud "NO WAY YOU DESTROYED MY TREES! YOU CHOPPED THEM TO BITS!" Mugen growled and picked a plum off the ground "But you have the plums off the trees!" He casually pointed his sword at the man and bit into the plum "They're pretty good too…" The short man grinded his teeth and then took out a plain purse and took ¾'s of the money out of it and then threw the purse to Mugen. "There but you only get a fourth, the rest goes to the damages you caused!"

Mugen glared at him but then pocketed the purse and began to walk off. What he needed after such a hard job was some sake. He walked around to the little bridge and then back down the street to the little inn (everything in this village was seemed little) that he had smelled food coming from. He stepped in and Fuu looked back. It was almost exactly like the first time she had seen him back at the tea house. She stared "I've gotta be dreaming…." Her eyes began to water and she dropped the tray she was holding and took a tentive step closer. "Mugen?" He stared at her and then suddenly she had rushed at him and her arms were around him and he could feel her tears starting to soak through his shirt. "Oh Mugen, I missed you so much!" He stood there for a moment looking down at her "Hey Fuu…..get me some sake"

Jin nearly dropped a plate as he heard a familiar "YOU JERK!" He rushed out of the back room with his hands still covered in suds and found Mugen holding his head in pain and Fuu holding her shoe in fury. Then Mugen looked up just as Fuu was about to release another torrent "Jin?" Fuu turned instantly and now she really couldn't believe her eyes. She smiled, with new tears, and rushed to him put her arms around him as she had Mugen but maybe squeezing him a little tighter "Jin….oh my gods Jin" He gently laid his wet hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him crying. She smiled a little "I can't believe….that we're all together again."

Mugen came up next to them with a smile "Remember I told you back when we were on our journey…..after we tried to ditch you and we all ended up in the same place." He grinned and clapped both his companions on the back "Fates just gonna keep throwing us back together!" Jin glared at Mugen for his physical contact and then turned back to Fuu and let her go.

She smiled at them both and took both their hands. "It's hitsuzen, it has to be! There was no other possible outcome…no matter what we would end up back together"

A ghost of a smile passed over Jin's features and a grin appeared on Mugen's rough tanned face. The destined trio, together again…


	2. A New Journey

-1Chapter 2

A New Journey

The trio were now staying in the same inn where Jin and Fuu were working at. They had convinced the innkeeper to let Mugen stay as well and in exchange he did little odd jobs for the innkeeper. Fuu and Jin talked a bit whenever Fuu brought dishes back but for the most part it was Fuu talking to Jin. He humored her though as usual giving her an occasional "Hm." Then she'd rush back up to the front to take more orders and serve more food and drink.

Mugen walked in the back carrying straw baskets filled with rice and fish and all manner of other things. "So can I sit and relax now…" The Innkeeper scowled at him "Of course not, you still have to repaint the front of the inn, make the futons, put fresh flowers in the rooms, and oil the doors." Mugen banged his fist on table "Why do I have to do so much!" Jin turned to Mugen with a glare "Be quiet and stop complaining, we're getting free room and board so just do it"

Mugen gritted his teeth and stomped up the stairs to the rooms and banged a door behind him breaking it. The Innkeeper yelled up at him "AND FIX THAT DOOR!" Mugen fumed for a few moments, let a few good screams and then started going from room to room making the futons and grumbling. One room he was forced to change the bedding in because they smelled of something he was quite familiar with….sex. He had smirked and yelled loudly downstairs "Four needs a new set of sheets, they're covered in white stuff." The couple who were using room four had turned a deep shade of crimson and quickly paid with the innkeeper and left.

Fuu scowled at Mugen and pinched his ear "You idiot! Do you wanna get us fired?" Mugen wrestled away from her holding his ear "Damn it that hurt!…..little bitch…." Fuu stuck her toungue out at Mugen and turned her back on him. Mugen rubbed his ear and went back upstairs to oil the doors.

Fuu came to the back of the Inn and sighed audibly as she set down a basket of dishes near Jin. "Jin I just don't get it…doesn't he know he shouldn't do that?" Jin continued without a pause in his work and never raised his uncovered eyes. "Growing up on an island filled with nothing but criminals doesn't make for a person with good manners and sensibility." Fuu leaned against a wall and crossed her arms "Yeh but still…You'd think that he'd have learned by now."

"He is capable of making a display and isn't afraid to do so, it doesn't matter to him."

"But why…he draws enough attention himself as it is with that weird hair and odd clothes…."

"Again it's quite possible that it relates to how he was raised, most likely he was allowed to do whatever he wanted and without anyone to tell him no he was allowed to try and get as much attention as he wanted"

Fuu pushed herself off the wall and went over to Jin "So living in a dojo with no friends and constant discipline made you all Mr. Quiet and serious?" She raised a playful eyebrow and Jin's eyebrow twitched as he replied "That's a personal choice." Fuu giggled a little and shrugged "Fine if you say so but one day I'll get you to have fun somehow!"

She walked out of the back with a slight bounce in her step and Jin couldn't help but watch as she went. Jin realized he had been staring and shook his head before going back to work.

The end of the day and the end of work. Fuu collapsed on her futon with a yawn "Goodness, I was on my feet so long today…." Jin sat down carefully and inspected his soaked and wrinkled hands "Disgusting." Mugen laid down on his futon unceremoniously and looked at his paint covered arms.

Fuu pulled out her purse and counted the coins she had earned. The pay hadn't been much but with the massive amount of tips she had enough money to buy a yukata….maybe even two! Jin saw Fuu counting her money and took out his own purse and counted. Maybe not quite as much as Fuu but he had still been payed pretty well. It was Mugen who came up with the least, having only about half as much as Fuu did. Fuu looked at the others and then the money "Well guys, I think it's about time we got back on the road again."

Jin nodded quietly and Mugen yawned "Whatever, let's just get some sleep." Jin laid down on his futon and Fuu turned off the lamp. Mugen fell asleep first, snoring loudly. Jin followed soon after and his rhythmic breathing began. It was Fuu who fell asleep last. Sending out a quiet prayer to whatever deity had brought them all back together. "Oh and P.S…..please help me to make Jin smile" With that said she curled up and fell asleep.


	3. What to do?

-1Chapter 3

What to do?

In the morning they left. Though the innkeeper was sad to see Fuu go, he was indifferent to Jin. Mugen's leave however was met with enthusiasm. In the short time they had been there, Mugen had been nothing but a hassle and had only gotten half of what was asked of him done.

Fuu giggled as they walked down the road, and she noticed they had fallen into their usual pattern. Mugen first, Jin next and her bringing up the rear. Jin turned "What?" Fuu waved it off with a smile "Oh nothing, it's just that it's like we had never separated." Mugen looked over his shoulder when he heard Fuu and Jin's footsteps stop "C'mon let's go." Jin nodded and they continued onward.

Fuu walked a little faster till she was right next to Jin "Hey Jin, what do you think we should do…we can't just wander around forever." Jin's eyes flicked down to her "Yes, I suppose so, I believe we are back-tracking to Edo….from there who knows." Fuu nodded and looked ahead of her.

Edo….Edo made her worry. That was where she was…..the brothel girl who had stolen Jin's heart. It was true she was across the river at that shelter, but still….surely it would remind him of her. She didn't understand why but the thought of Jin pining away over Shino made her upset. She looked to the side with a sad look. In a few years Shino would be let out of the sanctuary and no doubt Jin would be there. Would she join them or would Jin leave. Either way…she couldn't stand the thought of another woman being there, and she couldn't stand to have Jin leave.

Fuu shook her head. Why did she care? He was just her friend right? She sighed and Momo poked out of her kimono and looked up at Jin "Ee!" It jumped on his sleeve and climbed up to his high shoulder. He raised his hand to stroke between Momo's ears "Hm…" Fuu watched him curiously and then anxiously….then it happened. He smiled and she smiled too. The breeze blew their hair and his ponytail twirled in the wind. In her mind time froze for a moment….just so that she might preserve that image in her mind.

Momo jumped back to her and she stood still holding the fuzzy creature in her handa. Jin continued but then stopped and looked back, along with Mugen. Mugen's eyes narrowed "What's up?" She shook her head and ran to catch up "It's nothing, just think about something that's all." She gave them a smile and they started walking again.

It'd be another night beneath the stars. Fuu sighed, for once she had money to burn and they weren't able to reach a town on the first night of their new journey. Oh well, she looked towards the setting sun. "So where are we gonna stay tonight?" Jin looked around, to one side of them was a forest. "I suppose there, we just have to find a tree with wide branches for cover."

Mugen didn't wait, he plunged through the bushes into the forest and the others soon followed. He looked around and then began walking. No surprise….he found a large sheltering tree with the expertise of an animal. Fuu stared at Mugen and then slowly shook her head "I swear he is just a hairy baboon…." Mugen turned to her "What?" She smiled nervously and waved her hands "Nothing, just talking to myself." He glared, suspecting more, but said nothing and just sat down. Jin followed in suit and then Fuu "Um shouldn't we build a fire?" Mugen shook his head "Nah it's gonna be a warm night." Fuu rested her head on her knees and looked at the ground.

Mugen fell asleep quickly, letting out little snores every once in awhile, but Fuu and Jin were still awake. Both were lying down and had their eyes closed but they knew the other was awake. Neither spoke but stayed there silently each lost in thought. Fuu remembered that tiny smile on Jin's pale face that morning and her own face lit up. Jin himself was thinking about Edo.

Finally Fuu fell into a content and quiet sleep with sweet dreams. Despite the fact that they were going to Edo she was happy to be back with the guys. Jin fell asleep last, thinking of Shino. It was true that she would not be out of the sanctuary yet but none the less Edo would bring up memories. Finally he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

In the morning Fuu woke up first and wiped his eyes "For sleeping on the ground that was a pretty good night…" She smiled and looked at the two next to her as they slept. She sat up and looked at them with a sleepy smile "Some bodyguards, someone could just come up and snatch me…." She stood up and brushed off to take care of "things". When she was done she put up her hair and then…..she was gone. In a single moment she had disappeared. No trace but a cross.

Jin slowly woke up and noticed that Fuu's place was empty. He looked around for her and saw and heard nothing. His eyes narrowed and suddenly Mugen sat up and yawned loudly. Jin turned to him with a glare ""Be quiet!" Mugen grumbled but was otherwise quiet. Jin stood up and began to wander around their sleeping site. Finally he found something, and Mugen came up behind him as he stood up holding it.

"So what is it?" Mugen questioned Jin looking over his shoulder at the object. "It would appear to be…..a cross." They looked at each other and then began running through the forest. Jin jumped as a pitfall opened up under him. He landed on the other side and continued. Mugen jumped from tree to tree as thin wire traps sprang beneath him. Jin's eyes were narrowed. Who had kidnapped her now? There was no reason to….They were fairly far from Ikitsiku and they hadn't done anything in the last town. He growled and jumped over a trap that shut like a beast's mouth.

They were suddenly flying, loose cloth sailing behind them as they went off a small cliff narrowly avoiding the spikes below it. After a small pause from landing they ran again. Whoever had kidnapped Fuu was used to people trying to find them….and used to getting rid of them. The two men glanced at each other and then there it was. A small glade in the forest surrounded by tall thick trees. A fortress…..a fortress of a foreign god. The proud cross that stood up in the middle of it was a testimony to that.

Jin and Mugen were hidden in the trees. They were sure she was there but how to get in…."LET ME GO YOU JERKS!" They both gasped and then their eyes narrowed. They had to get her out. They knew that…..and they were going to get in. Their hands reached for their swords when they felt rounded pipes of metal pointed at their backs…..guns. The voices holding the guns were quiet and cautious "Put down your swords and state your business here…." A few slashes and they were gone. Guards were never anything to worry about….even ones with guns.

"HOLD IT YOU HETHANS!" Dang that was a lot of guns….Mugen and Jin held up their hands in annoyance and looked around. Those annoying Christians….They sighed and walked into the fortress to find a garden of sunflowers around the large wooden cross in the center of the odd religious town.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow…..I can't believe how much response I've gotten to this. For those of you who wonder it will end up being a FuuXJin pairing lol . Thank you to all of those who reviewed….you kept me going. This is the edited version thanks to the helpful reviews of Morino Wakaba. Love…or else --.


	4. Religious Sunflowers

-1Chapter 4

Religious Sunflowers

Mugen grumbled as they were led through the town at gun point. Their swords had been taken by the guards behind them and one of the men had made a crack about "Toothless stray dogs." Mugen had broken his nose which earned him a few sharp kicks.

Jin looked about them as they walked and noticed that it looked like your average town. There were men, women, even children the one thing that made this town different were the huge walls all about it and the blaringly obvious cross in the center. He also noticed that they were being led to what appeared to be a Christian church.

The men behind them talked behind their hands in whispers before opening the doors of the church and walking in pulling the pair in behind them. Jin and Mugen were forced to their knees and their hands tied. One of the men laughed "I suppose even a heathen can kneel in a house of the Lord." Mugen growled and spat on the ground "This is a bunch of bullshit where's Fuu?"

The man kicked Mugen in the back and frowned down at him "We couldn't let the daughter of our savior travel with the likes of you, we'll be taking care of her now." Jin's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the man "Then why are you keeping us? You could have killed us." The man crossed his arms and sat down in a pew "The elders are deciding what to do with you…they may be consulting the girl." Jin's eyes widened in surprise. Was she so important to these people that the elders would ask not only a woman but a GIRL for advice!

Mugen made a grunt of a laugh and rubbed his cheek on his shoulder "I'm afraid you won't get to kill us then." The man growled and was about to kick Mugen again when four old men walked in the door. The man quickly stopped and muttered some apologies as the elders walked forward. They parted as they reached Jin and Mugen and a rather confused and flustered looking Fuu appeared. When she saw them she gasped and ran forward to them "Oh my god what happened to you guys? They didn't beat you up to much did they?"

Mugen yelled "Of course not! You think I'd let myself be beat up by a bunch of pussies like these!" Jin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "They only touched him and I can't blame them…" Mugen rounded on Jin despite his hands being tied "What did you say four-eyes!" He pounced at Jin and a no-armed wrestle ensued as Fuu laughed nervously and tried to talk to the elders. "They really are good guys they just don't really like each other to much and they don't act this stupid when their hands aren't tied." She laughed nervously and then stomped over to the pair and hit them both on the head "Quit it you two! I just saved your lives again so don't mess it up!"

The elders sighed collectively and ordered Jin and Mugen to be freed. Their bonds were cut and they both immediately rubbed the sore spot on their heads from Fuu. Fuu turned to the elders "Um, so….when exactly can we leave?" The elders' faces hardened as one stepped forward "Never…We cannot allow you to leave our protection Fuu-sama….You see your father was our savior, had it not been for him this village would not exist and all who live here would be dead." Another spoke "To repay this we have sworn to protect all his family…We have watched you and these men cannot possibly take care of you" The third nodded and spoke "We will allow you to keep them here if you like but neither they nor you can leave…You cannot so that we can protect you, they cannot because they may tell where our village is." The last of the elders spoke "Come we will show you where you will stay."

With that they turned and began heading out the door of the church. Fuu followed and the others shortly after. The elders led them to a large house with extravagant carvings and crosses adorning it. Fuu's eyes sparkled as she opened the doors wide and stepped inside. Mugen and Jin were about to follow her when the elders grabbed them and shook their heads "This is for Fuu-sama, we cannot allow you to stay with her…you stay there." All four pointed to a small rather worn down looking two room hut beside Fuu's "Palace" and both of them slumped.

They trudged over to it and found despite it's ramshackle appearance it was clean on the inside and had two clean futons along with a good fire pit. Though the fact it was so close to Fuu's palace gave them the distinct feeling it was a servant's quarters. They were given back their swords but were told should they pull them out on anybody they would be killed on sight by those in the guard towers. With that pleasant thought they were wished goodnight and the door was shut.

Sometime in the middle of the night their door slid open. Both reached for their swords ready for some sneak attack only to see Fuu with two plates. She smiled and set it down in front of them "I figured those jerks wouldn't give you any food and they gave me enough to last me a week." The two who had already began to stuff their faces paused with a scared expression and thought the exact same thing…..how much food did they give her!

"Oh!" Fuu reached into her sleeve and then pulled out a pair of glasses similar to Jin's old ones, they were slightly narrower and the frames were a different color but it didn't matter as she handed them to him and he gratefully took them.

Fuu sat there until they finished and then took their plates and bowls and smiled at them "Night guys, and ya know…this place isn't so bad….just cooperate at least for a little while ok?" Jin sighed and Mugen grunted as he rolled over on his futon. She smiled softly and then the sliding door shut and the two vagrants fell asleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey appreaciated readers , I've changed a few of the chapters such as this one because I forgot to put in one of my favorite aspects of Jin! So anyway it's there now and I did some work on chp 3 too.


	5. Starlight and Sunflowers

-1Chp 5

Starlight and sunflowers

Jin woke up to a poke in the side and jumped up boping the young boy on the head. "Ahhh!", the kid fell over rubbing his sore head. He stuck his tongue out at Jin "Jerk…the elders say to get up you have work to do, hethan!" he then promptly ran out yelling snide remarks over his shoulder.

Jin sighed as he put on his gi and then gave Mugen a little kick "Get up, apparently we have work to do…." Mugen's eyes opened and he glared up at the black haired samurai "Work my ass, I'm not liftin a finger" Jin turned towards the entry to the sleeping room and left without a backwards glance towards Mugen, who let out a "humph" and then got up.

When Mugen stepped through the doorway into the light of the morning he saw the village elders. "Good you're both here" said the one Mugen had decided to call mole do to the large mole between his eyebrows. Another shorter elder spoke to them now in a high broken voice "Your duties here will be to take care of Fuu-sama, you must wash the floors every other day, oil the doors monthly, serve the food we prepare for her, chop wood for cooking fires and baths, dust her house, make her bed, and generally do anything she asks of you. Understood?"

Mugen scowled "I knew there was a reason it looked like we were in servant quarters." The tallest and most bald of the elders glared at Mugen "Be grateful! If it weren't for Fuu-sama's attachment to you, you would be dead!" Jin gave Mugen a warning glance who grinded his teeth and marched off to Fuu's house.

Jin followed and tied back his sleeves "I'll dust and you do the floors." Mugen grumbled as he took the cloth and put it in the water then bent over and began speeding about the porch. Jin on the other hand took the stick with the cloth tied to the end and entered through the elaborate front doors. Inside it was beautiful with gorgeous art, some European and some Japanese, and lovely wood work. It really was a palace.

He dusted the main entrance room with it's sitting pads and a table in the center. Slowly he worked his way through the tea room, the bath room, and what appeared to be a small worship room with a cross. Near the back was a set of double doors with a cross inlaid in them. He opened them to find an extravagant bedroom with a western style bed that was off the floor and had curtains around it. The whole room was made in whites and ivories and all together looked unworldly.

After a few moments of pause and observation he stepped in and began to dust off the various furniture and decoration. On one wall was a large painting of a samurai with a kind but lonely face surrounded by sunflowers and on the opposite wall was a painting of a woman with dark pulled up hair and a beautiful kimono designed with sunflowers. He stared at the woman and saw a glimpse of Fuu in her.

The door opened and he swung around to see a wide eyed and surprised Fuu coming in. She smiled when she realized it was him and closed the door behind her before running up to him. "Jin! How did you sleep? Was it too cold? I could always-…..What're you doing in here!" She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him. Jin held up the duster with the reply "Housework."

Fuu blinked at the slightly dirty cloth and pointed at it and then at Jin. "You mean….they've got you…." She pointed at herself "Serving me?" Jin nodded and she blushed and looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Jin…this feels so awkward for you to be doing this." He shook his head and she gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

They stood there for a few moments in silence as Momo watched from the nest she had made atop Fuu's new dresser. The door then opened again as Mugen walked in damp cloth in hand. "This room looks clean enough…guess now we just gotta chop firewood and serve meals." Each word was said with a pronounced dislike. Fuu blushed and fidgeted "I really am sorry about this guys…I promise I'll get a great meal for you guys tonight ok!" Mugen perked up at the mention of food and left after making her promise then she gave Jin a smile as he left.

The rest of the day for Mugen was spent chopping wood while Jin set meals out on Fuu's table though he didn't see her for the rest of the day. Fuu meanwhile relaxed in the bath and tried on her new kimonos and yukatas. She played with the combs and hair pins she had been given but ended up just doing it her usual way. She felt like a little girl again and she sometimes found herself talking to the painting of her mother.

Finally tired and a little hungry the two men went back to their hovel and plopped down on their futons. Each let out a sigh but their rest was interrupted as a girl came in with a tray. She had eel rice bowls and hot tea, along with a little sake, with some mochi too. Mugen was more than eager for the sake as the girl set down the tray between them and then whispered something in Jin's ear. He looked a little surprised and she giggled and left. Mugen complained on and on throughout the meal but Jin ate silently with a thoughtful expression.

When they were done Mugen fell asleep quickly while Jin lay there finally he felt it was time and got up silently from his futon. The dark clothes helped him to stay unseen in the shadows as he made his way behind Fuu's house. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned around quickly expecting to see a guard but instead it was Fuu. She put a finger to her lips as the moved into a small courtyard surrounded by bamboo but filled with sunflowers. You couldn't see into it from the guard towers since it was designed for Fuu's privacy.

She grinned and then pointed up "It's the new moon, the stars are really pretty tonight!" Jin sat down on the grass and looked up as Fuu did the same. Fuu sighed and he felt that seeing the stars wasn't just what she had called him out here for. "Jin….when we get out of here and we got to Edo…will you…will you look for Shino?" She was glad it was so dark as she was currently fighting back tears. Jin blinked in the dim light and turned towards her. "Well…unless we're here for 2 and a half more years no… though I suppose I will think of her."

Fuu nodded solemnly. "Do you miss her?" Jin stayed quiet for a bit and then responded "Yes." Fuu sniffled accidentally and her turned to her. She wiped away the tears "I'm so stupid…I got you guys in this mess right after we run back into each other…and I was so happy about it too…." Jin didn't know what exactly happened but suddenly Fuu's warm body was in his arms and his chin slightly brushing her hair.

Fuu looked up at him with surprise but then leaned into him and gripped his gi. He was warm and she felt safe with his arms around her. One of his hands moved off of her back and she pouted as she thought he was moving away but the hand placed itself under her chin and tilted her head up and then thin lips made contact with her soft full ones. Her eyes flew open as she gazed into his dark eyes through the lenses of his new glasses. She always thought he looked better with them on and her cheeks blushed a delicate pink as he slowly pulled away. "Jin…" She smiled up at him with her eyes still watery and a tiny smile place itself on his features. "It'll still be dark tomorrow night…"

Her eyes sparkled as he stood up and walked out of the courtyard into the shadows. She floated back into her house and fell upon her bed with a dreamy sigh. Jin…handsome, mysterious, wonderful Jin had kissed her. Not only that but held and comforted her. And not _only_ that but also made a hint of meeting in the courtyard tomorrow night as well. She hugged her poofy pillow and squealed with delight. When she finally did fall asleep she slept with a smile.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Moshi moshi appreciated readers , ok well there's the begining of your Fuu/Jin. Please keep reading even though as of next week I won't be able to do anything for another 3 weeks but that dosn't mean I've abandoned the story. I hope to have chapter 6 up before then but if it's not please don't hurt me...


	6. Unexpected Thing

Unexpected things

The sunlight filtered through the rare and beautiful glass windows of Fuu's room as her eyes lazily opened. Her head turned to one side and she looked at the beautiful painting of her mother, serenely looking backwards over her shoulder at Fuu. Her mouth curved into a little smile and she rolled over on her side with a stretching. Her hand came up to her face and she rubbed her eyes, still smiling sweetly.

She slid out of the bed as if gliding on air and her feet landed quietly on the soft rug that covered most of her floor. Moving with an elegance almost unlike her she glided towards the window and took a deep breath, basking in the glow of the morning sun. Her small hand pressed upon the glass as she smiled at the day. Finally she spun away from the door and turned inwards towards her room.

"AHHHH!" She stumbled and fell on her butt, scrambling back against the wall with her chest heaving. "What are you doing in here!" It was Mugen, with a confused and slightly annoyed look on his face. He scratched his scraggly chin and rested in the doorway "So what is princess Fuu do'in twirling about? Don't tell me you're happy….while we're doing all this servant crap!" He growled and she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled down on her cheek.

"Hey! It's not my fault…it's not like I'm the one that wants you to do all this!" She glared at him and folded her arms in a sulk. He grunted and then put down his bucket of soapy water and took hold of his rag to clean the floor. She sat down on the end of her bed and started running her fingers through her loose hair with a sigh "Where's Jin? Isn't he supposed to be cleaning too?" Mugen ran, bent over double, across the floor leaving a clean streak behind him "He's…outside…chopping….wood"

Fuu nodded and went into her bathroom. Mugen watched curiously as she went in and then again as she came out. "What's that stink?" Fuu gave him another glare as she finished her hair "It's called Rose oil and it doesn't stink, infact….you could use some yourself." She grinned evilly and pulled out a bottle of oil and stalked towards him. He backed up against the wall "You get that stuff on me and I'll kill you Fuu!" She continued to advance, pulling the stopper out of the bottle. "C'mere!" She grabbed his shirt and he tried to pull away "Cut it out ya stupid bitch!"

"Oh now you're really gonna get it!" She grabbed his hair with the hand she had been holding his shirt with and pulled it down to pour the oil on his head. They both froze as the sliding door opened and they looked towards it in confusion. Jin looked back at them equally confused and then said with a straight face "Rose oil." Fuu looked at the bottle in her hand and then blushed and pulled away from Mugen "Oh um, yes…They gave it to me because they said it was my mother's favorite scent" Mugen glared and ruffled his hair as he looked from one to the other. "Fuck this, it's lunch time." With that he got up and left leaving Jin and Fuu together.

Fuu gulped, feeling almost embarrassed at being alone with him after last night. She smiled at him "I uh…hope…they're not working you too hard?" He shook his head "I feel as if I'm back in the dojo really" She smiled and laughed a little "Well at least you feel at home, it's nice and all but for me it's kinda strange" She giggled and took a step towards him. He looked around "What do you do all day?" She sighed and sat down on a bench near the wall, "It's really boring, they just have me read verses from the bible or learn about Christianity all day. Either that or I just lounge around." She gestured to the spot next to her with a smile "Oh c'mon, don't just stand there. You've been working hard so take a break." He blinked at her a few times and then took a seat next to her and looked away from her.

Fuu gulped and clasped her hands "Jin…um…about last night….I….I really want to thank you." He looked over at her curiously and then the smallest of smiles touched the corners of his lips. One of her hands reached out and she placed it on top of his. She giggled and his eyebrows lowered "What is it?" She picked up his hand and her own and held them up together "Your hand is so much bigger." She grinned and he couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle "Will I be seeing you tonight?" Fuu blushed and then looked downwards with a smile and nodded.

Jin stood up and proceeded to walk towards the door "In that case I should go and finish my chores…I'll see you tonight once everyone else is asleep again." She smiled and watched him slide the door shut. With a little squeel of joy she jumped on her bed and threw her arms around the closest pillow. "Jin…Jin, Jin, Jin….what a great name…a battle formation hm? Well he is the strategic one isn't he?" She giggled and turned her thoughts to what was happening. They couldn't stay here, that was for sure. But when? When would they escape? She sighed and her mood sobered.

She turned with surprise as the sliding door opened. It was a girl in a plain working yukata and a cheery face "You bath is ready Fuu-sama." Fuu grinned at the word bath and jumped up "Yay!" The girl laughed a little at Fuu's enthusiasm and opened the door to the wooden bathing room. The serving girl helped Fuu undress and then washed her back for her as Fuu once again became lost in thought. They took out her hair pins and put soap in her hair as well, scrubbing it in and then pouring water on it to take it out. Finally the bath was hot enough and Fuu was fairly clean so the girl left and Fuu climbed into the large luxurious tub.

She let out a long sigh and leaned back closing her eyes. Her mouth slipped below the water and she amused herself, making little bubbles. The door slid opened and she heard footsteps. She lifted herself out of the water a little figuring it was the servant girl but she looked over to see a very surprised looking Jin. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ducked back into the water covering herself and Jin turned the other way with his cheeks actually a little pink. "I'm sorry Fuu…I…I was told that you weren't in yet…"

Fuu relaxed a little and then pointed out of the tub at the dry little bench the servant girl had sat on. "You can sit there….just…don't look." A little shell shocked he didn't argue but just sat down facing away from her. She smiled a little to herself. "Jin, when was the last time you had a bath?" Jin cocked one eyebrow at the wall he was facing "It's been awhile anyway why do you ask?" She grinned mischievously and splashed him "There! Now you've had a bath." Jin growled and his eyes narrowed.

Water dripped down from his ponytail and he suddenly grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw the water at her. "EEK!" She held herself shivering "Jeez, Jin!" She opened her eyes to see him frozen, facing her with his eyes focused on her in the tub. He eyes didn't blink and he looked a little shell shocked as he took in the gentle slope of her shoulders and the pale graceful neck, even the small curves he saw that were the tops of her breasts which weren't hidden.

Her cheeks turned a bright red and she turned away from him "D-don't stare…." She didn't hear his footsteps as he walked to her and the strong and thin hand on her shoulder came as a bit of surprise. She gulped as she felt his thin lips pressed to the back of her neck even through her hair. She smiled a little as she heard his steady calm breathing and tilted her head as his hand moved up her neck.

Finally she turned around and caught his lips with hers. They paused like that for a bit and then Jin stepped backwards "Forgive me, that was too forward of me." He knew she wouldn't complain but he felt obligated to apologize none the less. She let out a little laugh and gave him a humoring smile "You should probably go, they'll wonder where you are." He nodded and then left the room quietly.

She laid in the bath with a dazed and happy smile on her face. Her heart was still beating fast and her cheeks were still flushed. She could remember perfectly the feel of his cool hand on her warm shoulder. With a slightly calmer but still happy smile she climbed out of the bath and put on a robe, going to her room to get dressed for dinner. She chose a pretty white kimono with cherry blossoms adorning it. She felt it fit her mood as she slipped it on without assistance and then walked down the hall to the dining room.

She was surprised to see the elders there sitting at the opposite end of the table. She sat down as daintily as she could and looked at them curiously "Is there something you need me for?" The tallest of the elders nodded "Yes, you see Fuu-sama, at your age a girl should be thinking of marriage and…" another picked up the line "We found a suitable match for you, he was a follower of your father and he'll someday be the leader of this town." the shortest finished "We've set up the marriage, it'll be in a month." Fuu's eyes were open in un-checked shock.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMGWTFSTFUBBQ! New chapter! I know it's just amazing isn't? Ok well anyway there it is for people who've been waiting……I apologize sooooo much……I mean seriously I'm really sorry that it's been so long.


	7. BABBLED

NOTE!!!! Since I havn't put up a new chapter in awhile I figured I would put up the half of the next chapter that I've finished and babblefish it so I don't give too much away. Depening on comments I'll either keep this and the next chapter will be the real one or I'll replace it with the real one once it's finished. R&R to help me decide.

The tears a/the crack decrease her cheek and Fuu exploded through the door to a/the hut. 《主語なし》As she is getting confused entirely I visited two males who are seen and fell before them furthermore a little bit. "We must go! It is now! Please. When gi of Jin that was caught firmly, with the time when takes' me here is extended she sips and waved with a/the cry. ォ? サ Mugen looked at her with eyes wide inch shock, and Jin looked down on her blinking She looked up at him biting her lip, Fuu be "man... palm, of her hand in her eye and small smile on the back. She who I wiped the Th gratitude", that brings your sword in side tonight, smile at those 2 pieces and then gave an/the embrace to Jin before run and going out outside. When she leaves, raised a speculative eyebrow Mugen did to hit Jin. Although it did not answer it Jin sits there merely and sipped those tea that those were bringing for lunch.

These Christians caused to worry him who carried him except for the gun that those that a/the besiegement breakthrough is dangerous was not faced with bigger danger. 《主語なし》However, he wa Mugen to he sbj those a few of only, or little rustles part stealthily take out can that obj wished fight obj promising was. the I that and, as for I 《主語なし》Already it is his thing and please careful as the plan and plot the intrigue/small land division became a form for an/the escape an/the escape. As for the bell tower of the church behind a/the town, was able to cross those like it probably with tall, it, sufficiently to check a/the fence in detail. Those require a/the rope. Probably however, that can work and not うー and Fuu has returned into the house of she herself meantime and was changed to old clothes. "To not うー when do not finish and left a/the place for her she met 1 of the maid who she doubted by chance. You know where those notice the clause where was confiscated" to that likes it' the girl who nods too enthusiastic entirely and was shown needless to say! Fuu that those fix" them in the underground of a/the church pushes a/the coin into her palm and the girl who" thank you "laughed happily did a/the bow with the waist that is surprised and gaze at the metal of brightly and be expressing the gratitude in each bow several times furthermore. ファーユ shakes it and be walked from a/the house with, off. 《主語なし》Sigh in that of doing the survey that she is doing slowly I' smiled it is wonderful place.. where says what. She began to walk on to a/the church with it that I live' in a/the place like this of the one that is I myself someday.

Opening the door that she noticed the snore that who even who excludes a/the priest that was not here be able to be heard long time from his place. She was to a back door in the place where that the appliance that smile to naughty and those is various be used with a/the ceremony is kept. The wooden わな door was in a corner there among the stone of a/the floor. I who the うわっ key that she catches the metal ring and pull it and raised' be not hanging that they are really safe... 《主語なし》With it kept it as turn she finds a happy candle a nonexistent case" and be illuminated the core of the candle on the wall torch to it where neighborhood of "I who it is that I think that' thinks that Fuu comes down a dark stairs case and revolved and then, see even what with candle no find. She reached the bottom of the surrounding of the stone room of the wide eye' the weird place where says what Jeez' to change to the stairs that did black っぽ bullying じめ that she began to fall with the cold once again and was and saw. There are there all the kinds a thing and the clothes, several sword of the package, travelers of a/the merchant even. She walked in the mountain of a/the sword and began to check it in detail in search of 2 very particular things. When, find the sword of Mugen and Jin and revolved she laughed happily


End file.
